


Bananas And Walkers Don't Mix

by CrazyMindsThinkAlike



Series: The Walking Dead Cracks [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (I forgot the username but YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!), (I think I just randomly thought of potatos becasue of someone…), Bananas as phones, Carl eats too much, Crack, Food Hallucinations, Funny, Jokes, potatOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMindsThinkAlike/pseuds/CrazyMindsThinkAlike
Summary: Carl eats too much food. What happens when he eats so much, he starts hallucinating…?





	1. The Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> Whoo! New crack! I'd like to thank jademark for inspiring me to write more! I was bored and so I went through my email (which I don't do often) when I saw that jademark had made new works. So I read them and thought, "Hell, this person is great! I want to make more of my own now!" So here we are! (Also where potatos got into this somehow…)
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading this!
> 
> Marie Ann

Carl took another bite of the apple he was eating. To a normal person, eating an apple would be very delicious. But to him, it was like he was eating one of the best foods ever: an apple. It was that good.

"Carl!" Michonne suddenly shouted. "Stop! That is the 28th apple you ate today in two seconds! Enough!" Carl had forgotten that Michonne was in the room.

"Why are you holding a big potato?" Carl asked, noticing the big, brown potato in her arms.

"Don't call your sister a potato, Carl. It is rude." Michonne kissed the to of the potato- I mean, Judith, and walked to a large cake that all of a sudden appeared in the middle of the kitchen.

It was where the oven used to be, but Carl didn't mind as cake is cake.

Speaking of cake…

Carl suddenly leaped out of his chair (no, literally. there was a hole in the chair and he was in it.) and quickly took a bit of the yummy cake. It tasted so good, but for some reason he couldn't get a bit or piece out of it. So he kept trying. And trying. And trying. And trying. And trying. And trying. And trying. And trying. And trying. And trying. And trying. And trying. And trying. And trying. And trying.And trying. **And trying. And trying…** okay. You get the picture.

"What in the actual hell are you doing?" Carl suddenly heard Enid ask. He looked up at her.

"I'm just trying to eat this huge cake," he said.

"That's the oven you idiot. That's where you _bake_ the cake."

Carl just stared at the "cake" in need. "But… it is shaped like a cake! See? It is a perfect triangle! And see the frosting? It is cake!"

Enid shook her head. 'This is going to be tough,' she thought.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Banana Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Carl tried to eat the cake (oven) he goes through more hallucinations…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> Another chapter ya'll!
> 
> Marie Ann

"Why Carl?" Enid asked.

"None of your business. It's not my fault the oven turned into a cake!"

Enid, Michonne, and Rick were talking to Carl about the beauty of life. Only problem was that Carl didn't understand.

"Look Carl," Rick said. "You need to stop eating."

Carl looked at hin, confused.

"You mean you want me to starve to death?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why do ya'll hate meeeeeeee!!!???" Carl winnied.

"Hey, we're not saying we hate you! We just hate you."

"Well, why do ya'll hate m-"

RING RING RING RINGGGG!!!!

"I got it," Carl said, and got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, picking it up. He looked around and saw everyone looking at him with a weird look. "What?" he asked, putting a hand over the speaker.

"Uh…Carl?" 

"Hmnn?"

"That's a banana."

Carl blinked at the potatos, wondering why they are talking when they are meant for eating.

He dropped the phone (banana) forgetting about it and ran to the biggest potato (Rick) and took a bite as hard as he could.

"Yooowww!!!" the potato (rick) whispered.

"Shut up, Mr. Potato!" Carl warned, but quietly as not to set off a bomb.

The smallest potato (Judith) started to cry, which made Carl stop biting the big potato (Rick).

"Calm down, Baby Potato," he said. "I won't eat you guys any more. I know! I'll keep you guys as Potato Pets!" 

Carl hugged them all and did a snoopy dance afterwards.

HE LIVED HAPPILY EVer after!

THE ENID!

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> There will be a chapter 2 soon, I promise!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm going to try and make the second chapter better. Well, as better as any crackfic could get. :p
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> Marie Ann


End file.
